A Greeting From Vivo
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Steel meets a tickle monster who's always up for a little fun!


**Another story guestsurprise has done for a fan named Steelcode.**

 **Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Steel was right in the middle of heading home after the Christmas holidays. It had been a long holiday season and he was enjoying every minute of it. But he was feeling lonely. His best friends were out of town and he had no one to talk to.

"Gosh, it feels lonely." He said to himself.

"But every holiday doesn't have to be," a voice responded. He turned to a guy that was a little taller than him and had gold-toned looking eyes. Very unique. He had never seen eyes like that before on any person. Steel stared in shock at the new person. "Hello. I'm Vivo."

"Vivo?" Steel repeated in confusion.

"Yeah. First name, no last. What's your name kid?" came the gentle response.

"Umm, Steel," came the quiet response.

"Well Steel…how about joining me for some holiday cheer? It is almost the new year after all," Vivo replied. But Steel was wary of new strangers.

"No thanks. I prefer to be alone," Steel said.

"Aww c'mon Steel. Loosen up," Vivo smirked, now gently walking towards him and making Steel walk backwards.

"Hey, boundaries man! Boundaries! Stay away from me!" Steel said, now a bit scared.

"Calm down," Vivo chuckled. "I mean you no harm."

"S-Still I still don't even know who you are," Steel protested. But before he could say anything else, Vivo snapped his fingers and soon they were both gone.

Once his vision adjusted, Steel noticed that he was in the middle of a beautiful forest, filled with plenty of exotic and wild flowers and plants.

"W-Where is this place?" Steel asked in awe to no one in particular.

"My home." Came a quiet answer. Steel turned and let out a gasp. For Vivo was a tall, yellow being with sharp teeth, yellow eyes, short-like loincloth and a sash that covered most of his upper chest for modesty. Vivo laughed at his response. "Relax there kid."

But Steel began to walk backwards as Vivo approached with even more determination.

"Oh come now. You're not still afraid of me are you?"

"Y-You look like…Jocu?" Steel said.

"Yes. He is my older brother. I am Vivo and I have taken it upon myself to cheer you up and to become your new Lauhinian guardian as well." Vivo smiled, now placing his hands behind his back confidently.

"W-What?"

"Yes. Jocu is your primary guardian, but I want to help so I am going to ask him if I can watch over you too. Now then…let's get to the cheering up part!" Vivo laughed out, now lunging at him and pinning him down. Since Steel was a man, he was a bit rougher and more playful which men enjoyed more.

"GAHAHAHAHAH GEEHEHEHEHEHT OFF!" Steel laughed, now feeling Vivo bite on his ear as if he was pretending to eat it.

"I'm gonna eat this ear off!" Vivo joked playfully. Steel then turned and tried to dislodge the strong being, but Vivo was A LOT stronger than he thought. Vivo managed to turn him over and scratch in between his shoulder blades, making Steel laugh out in shock!

"GAH! STAHAHAHAHAHAP! NAHAHAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHEEHHERE!"

"Oh yes here. As a matter of fact…" Vivo then glanced over his shoulder and took off his shoes. "Let's see how really ticklish you are."

And with that, Vivo's tail began brushing against Steel's feet, making him yelp in true mirth!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA VIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHVO STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHP!"

But Vivo only continued, now reaching down and rubbing his face back and forth in Steel's stomach and against his cheeks from time to time. Steel was using all his strength to make sure his shirt didn't ride up or else it would have been even worse. Luckily, Vivo thought the treatment was enough. While Steel was recovering, Vivo began cuddling and purring next to his side. He honestly sounded like a large cat.

"G-Gosh, you and Jocu don't kid around," Steel panted, still laying and catching his breath. Vivo chuckled and looked at him, now rubbing against him a friendly way to calm down the effect of the tickles.

"Be grateful you are not female. We can be a lot worse when it comes to females. However, because you are male we try not to come off too strong because some males do not enjoy tickling." Vivo said, now standing and helping him up.

"Why do you all tickle anyway?" Steel asked curiously.

"We do it to bring life and joy. Our realm lives on joy and happiness; there is enough chaos and evil going around and it is our job to keep everything happy and peaceful." Vivo replied. Steel sadly looked away and Vivo noticed. "Steel? What is it?"

"How can you keep peace and happiness? Things on Earth are terrible! Rumors of war, evil, and killings."

Vivo only gave him a grin and gently pat his back.

"Steel…as long as you and I believe that things will be better or get better; there will always be hope and happiness. Now then…how about joining my brothers and I for a night on the town?" Vivo smiled, now transforming back into his human form.

"Sure! What will we be doing?" Steel smiled, now walking with his new friend. Vivo only smirked and pointed to Jocu and ALL of the brothers sitting on motorcycles with leather jackets and leather pants.

"You'll see," Jocu smirked, now motioning for him to come closer. "Climb on!"

"Oh no! Nope I refuse to be drug around town again," Steel laughed, now backing up. Jocu's eyes narrowed playfully and then Vivo grabbed Steel from behind.

"Sorry Steel! But this is definitely going to be a night you don't forget!" Vivo laughed, now gently pushing him over to Jocu, who put him on his motorcycle and gave him a helmet.

"Oh boy! Here we go again." Steel chuckled. "But guys…thanks. For being my friend and for everything. It was also great meeting you Vivo."

"Same to you. But no need to be saying goodbyes…the night is just beginning!" Vivo grinned, now getting on his motorcycle.

"LET'S ROLL!" Jocu called out, now opening the portal and leading the princes on a fun, holiday romp on Earth!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Well Steelcode…you wanted to meet Vivo and here he is! :) Hope everyone enjoyed it too!**


End file.
